New Targonor Trading Company Crafting Timeline
New Targonor Trading Company The following four quests are available from the New Targonor Trading Company. Quest: Trading Opportunity Questgiver: Nolan Merral, New Targonor Trading Company Director Requirements: Level 25 Crafting Nolan asks for you to complete three work orders for his company. They are provided by the trade master. Complete these work orders, and then return to Nolan to complete the quest. For details of the work orders, see: *New Targonor Society Work Orders The quest gives the following: *+30 New Targonor Trading Company *-10 Imperial Trade Organization *-10 Arcane Camarilla 50,000 experience Trading Company Associate Ring: *Crafting Finger (Red) *Required Level: 20 Crafting *Item Level: 30 *Stats: +19 Crafting Tool Use Quest: Joining the New Targonor Trading Company Questgiver: Nolan Merral, New Targonor Trading Company Director Requirements: *Level 25 Crafting *Completed the quest "Trading Opportunity" Nolan asks you to repair an officer's lance. The quest gives the following: *+300 New Targonor Trading Company *-100 Imperial Trade Organization *-100 Arcane Camarilla 80,000 experience Title: Trading Company Merchant Trading Company Member Ring: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +23 Crafting Tool Use Quest: Artifact Lost (New Targonor Trading Company) Questgiver: Nolan Merral, New Targonor Trading Company Director Requirements: *Level 30 Crafting *Completed the quest "Joining the New Targonor Trading Company" *Being a member of the New Targonor Trading Company *Have at least +100 faction with the New Targonor Trading Company. Nolan asks you to find the three fragments of the "Brazier of the Umbra", and then combine them using the recipe he provides. *First, go to speak to Melaine Onwal, the Crafting Equipment Supplier. She is in the building two doors east from the Arcane Camarilla office. Hail her. She will freely give you the "Runic Tablet", because she thinks it is junk. *Second, go to speak to Semm Halworth, the Crafting Utility Supplier. She is in the next building east from Melaine Onwal. She will send you to Grodek, the Blacksmith Instructor. He is in the building to the southeast side of the central town square. He will show you a dialog choice that you are there to collect the money he owes to Semm Halworth and will pass you a purse. Deliver this purse to Samm. She will give you the "Heavy Carved Base". *Third, go to visit Luccan the Bookbinder. He is in the building two doors west from the Arcane Camarilla office. Hail him. He says he will give you the item you need if you get him either three dry boards, three iron ingots or three stiff leather bundles. Deliver him the items he wants, and he will give you the "Ancient Carving". *Now, craft the three pieces together to make the "Brazier of the Umbra" and deliver that to Nolan to complete the quest. The quest gives the following: *+1500 New Targonor Trading Company *-300 Imperial Trade Organization *-300 Arcane Camarilla 250,000 experience @ Levels 34-37 or 237,600 experience @ Level 33 50 silver New Targonor Trading Company Apron: *Crafting Apron (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +18 Problem Solving, +18 Ingenuity, +61 Crafting Station Use, +12 Crafting Tool Use Quest: City Guard Assistance Questgiver: Nolan Merral, New Targonor Trading Company Director Requirements: *Level 35 Crafting (it is a level 36 quest however). *Completed the quest "Artifact Lost" *Being a member of the New Targonor Trading Company *Have at least +200 faction with New Targonor Trading Company Nolan tells you that there is a merchant at the outpost outside Tursh by the name of Farquard Temmers who is selling us a shipment of resources infused with potent magic. He asks you to travel to this outpost and pick up these resources. He warns you that this is a potentially dangerous mission, because the Imperial Trade Organization is very interested in these materials and may attempt to take them by force. He says that two of his men will be there to assist you if it gets to a fight. Once you have acquired the resources, he wants you to refine the them according to the recpe he provides you, and return the refined materials to him. *Travel to Fisher's Pen outpost. This is in the chunk "Ocean Watch", just north of Tursh. *Find Farquard Temmers. *Hail him. A fight starts between the Imperial Trade Organization soldiers and some New Targonor Trading Company guards. Meanwhile, the merchant will readily give you the resources, telling you they have already been payed for. *Craft the Enchanted Refined Materials. *Return these materials to Nolan in New Targonor. Note: Contrary to incorrect or out-of-date information previously reported for this quest, this refining step is not a particularly difficult crafting combine at all. It is a 3600 action point combine, but you only need Grade C for the quest. I successfully made Grade A, as a brand new level 35 Blacksmith. The quest gives the following: *+1500 New Targonor Trading Company *-500 Imperial Trade Organization *-500 Arcane Camarilla 297,762 experience @ Level 35 or 332,640 experience @ Level 36 or 368,982 experience @ Level 37 5 silver Title: Trading Company Officer Trading Company Senior Member Ring: *Crafting Finger (Red) *Required Level: 35 Crafting *Item Level: 45 *Stats: +28 Crafting Tool Use Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 10th March 2012. Category:Crafting Guides